Lune
by Siriel
Summary: Pendant la pleine lune..
1. Lune

  
  
Le ciel par-delà les vitres brisées  
S'assombrit  
Comme s'il pouvait  
Sous la fourrure souillée  
Lire mes prières étouffées  
  
Lune  
Scintillante dans le ciel noir  
Sur le village qui s'assoupit  
Effleurant de ta lumière cruelle  
Mes songes égarés  
  
Lune  
Astre sans pitié  
Qui te ris de mes blessures  
Entends ma plainte  
Elle fait trembler les murs  
  
Eloigne-toi  
Ecarte de moi  
Tes rayons acérés  
Laisse s'effacer  
Les ombres sur le plancher moisi  
  
Ils n'entendront pas  
Mes cris assourdis par la nuit noire  
Telle une chape de plomb  
Ils n'entendront pas  
La rage du monstre qui supplie  
  
Le sommeil les berce  
A chaque lune  
Au retour de la nuit  
Il me fuit et m'évite  
Lui aussi m'a pris en horreur  
  
Tous me fuient  
Tous me fuiraient s'ils savaient  
Toi seule   
Ennemie constante  
Reste fidèle au rendez-vous  
  
Lune  
Délecte-toi  
De la détresse de la bête  
Savoure ma souffrance  
Je ne peux rien contre toi  
  
Lune   
Reine froide et silencieuse  
Du ciel blafard qui me nargue  
Lune  
Qui me consumes... 


	2. Toi ma seule amie

Toi ma seule amie  
Quand tous ont déserté mon refuge  
Compagne de mes nuits blanches  
  
Toi l'amante dédaigneuse  
Je dépérirai  
Sous la flamme de ton mépris  
  
Fleur vénéneuse parée d'étoiles  
Monstrueuse et perfide  
Dans ton voile d'argent  
  
Tu te repais  
De la rage du loup-garou  
Et tu souris de mon angoisse  
  
Chaste et pure  
Dans ta robe immaculée  
Vierge de tout désir  
  
Amante trompeuse  
De la nuit silencieuse  
Penche-toi sur mes songes enfiévrés  
  
Toi ma déesse chasseresse  
Qui danse ta ronde incessante  
Telle une parade séductrice  
  
Seule amie  
Qui visites ma solitude  
Toi qui sais torturer mon cœur  
  
Je t'attends  
Je t'appelle  
Ennemie tant désirée  
  
Libère le monstre  
Accorde-moi  
L'oubli dans la fureur  
  
Relâche la bête enfouie  
Créée par tes soins  
Je te supplie à genoux  
  
Compagne de mes cauchemars  
Toi mon amante scintillante  
Viens libérer les cris de la nuit  



	3. Une étoile dans mon ciel noir

Un rayon de lumière  
Dans le puits sans fond  
De ma nuit  
  
Je croyais la terre   
Déserte  
Tu m'as montré mon erreur  
  
Toi l'étoile claire  
Qui chasse les ténèbres  
Envahissant mon cœur  
  
A chaque lune  
A chaque instant  
Toujours présent  
  
Sans peur ni reproche  
Malgré le monstre   
Qui sommeille  
  
Une étoile dans ma nuit noire  
Emergeant des nuages ricanants  
Qui s'emparent de ma terreur  
  
Toi l'astre ami  
Qui efface d'un rire  
Sa lumière insinuante  
  
Regarde-la  
Qui me menace  
Je ne crains plus son retour  
  
La rage   
M'a déserté  
Devant ta crinière ébouriffée  
  
Ne crains pas  
Mes coups de griffe  
Son poison m'a quitté  
  
Regarde-la  
Je lui ris au nez  
Elle peut errer dans son ciel vide  
  
Toi seul ami  
Etoile claire  
Dans mon ciel noir  
  



	4. Tu peux rire de nous

**réponse aux reviews:**   
D'abord merci à toutes...  
  
**Sleepy Angel - Lucile : **Merci pour le conseil, j'avais totalement oublié!  
  
**Sasha Krum : **Comme tu vois ça continue... même si j'ai l'impression que les poèmes sont de plus en plus centrés sur Sirius et les Maraudeurs (eh oui je ne peux pas m'en empêcher).  
  
**dreyd : **En effet ça se ressemble assez.. d'autant plus que depuis que je lis tes poèmes j'ai retrouvé mon ancienne passion pour la mythologie (pas spécialement grecque dans mon cas, aussi romaine, égyptienne, nordique,etc. ) d'où la "déesse chasseresse"..  
  
.  
  
Tu ris de moi   
Dans ton ciel blafard  
Il s'est écroulé sur ma tête  
  
Les Maraudeurs  
Dispersés par le rire  
Du Seigneur des Ténèbres  
  
Il ne reste plus rien  
De nos jeux  
De nos rêves  
  
Je nous croyais unis  
Sa langue de serpent  
A semé la trahison dans nos rangs  
  
Sur deux d'entre nous  
Je me suis trompé   
Pardonne-moi  
  
De t'avoir cru faible  
Tu es mort pour lui  
Tu es mort pour nous  
  
Et lui qui portait le secret  
Traître à nos serments  
Traître à l'amitié   
  
Etoile fidèle dans mon ciel trompeur  
Tombée dans l'abîme  
Dans la boue du mensonge  
  
Tu peux rire  
Le ciel s'est éteint  
Avec leurs sourires  
  
Tu peux rire de nous 


	5. Dans la nuit noire

Lune  
Lune ma seule amie  
  
Tous me haissent  
Tous me méprisent  
Si je pouvais chasser  
La bête tapie dans sa tanière  
  
Prête à bondir  
Prête à tuer  
Le premier qui passe  
Se repaître de chair fraîche  
  
Dans la nuit noire  
Seul avec le monstre  
L'odeur de mon propre sang  
M'enivre  
  
Les rires et les cris  
Se sont dissous  
Jeux et coups de pattes  
Effacés par la guerre  
  
Lune  
Lune ma seule amie 


	6. Le passé m'a retrouvé

Je croyais  
Etre objet de mépris  
Je craignais  
L'errance éternelle  
  
Loin d'eux qui savaient  
Qui m'avaient accepté  
Je croyais  
Que tout était fini  
  
Tu m'as détrompé  
Toi le vieux sage  
Tu m'as souri   
Derrière tes verres en demi-lune  
  
Dans les murs du vieux château  
Le passé m'a retrouvé  
Le sang du cerf  
Revit dans le Survivant  
  



	7. Après tant d'années solitaires

Après tant d'années solitaires  
La lune s'enfuit derrière les nuages  
  
.  
  
Je t'ai cru perdu à jamais  
Dans les pièges du Seigneur des Ténèbres  
Je t'ai cru traître à nous tous  
Je t'ai cru menteur et meurtrier  
  
Après tant d'années solitaires  
Les Maraudeurs décimés   
Par le temps et les mensonges  
Par le rayon vert de la mort  
  
Tu reviens   
Quand je n'attendais plus rien  
Tel le phénix  
Qui renaît de ses cendres  
  
Après tant d'années solitaires  
Les liens brisés se réparent  
Le cerf a chassé   
Le baiser de la nuit  
  
Deux parmi nous  
Ont défié son pouvoir  
Les murs glacés d'Azkaban  
La lumière froide de l'astre nocturne  
  
Deux parmi nous  
Et le troisième  
S'est réveillé l'espace d'une seconde  
Son sang vit encore parmi nous  
  
Après tant d'années solitaires  
Passé et présent  
Se rejoignent  
Comme chien et loup 


	8. J'ai peur pour nous tous

Encore merci pour vos reviews à toutes...  
  
.  
  
J'ai peur pour nous tous  
  
Dans la forêt sombre   
D'un pays lointain  
On dit qu'une ombre s'est éveillée  
Qui rôde et sème  
Sa terreur silencieuse  
  
Dans la nuit noire  
Qui sait quelle forme  
Peuvent prendre nos peurs  
Qui pourrait dire quel monstre  
Erre sous l'astre lunaire  
  
Si court  
Aura été le répit  
A quoi bon   
Se voiler la face  
Le Lord Noir attend son heure  
  
Le temps de quelques lunes  
Le château solitaire  
A ravivé les couleurs d'autrefois  
Mais la guerre  
Va s'étendre sur nos coeurs  
  
Sa langue malveillante  
Brisera les liens reformés  
Il a tué le père  
Dans son repaire sinistre  
Il cherche le fils sans répit  
  
Et son rire froid résonnera   
En les prononçant   
Les Sorts Impardonnables  
L'éclair vert de la mort  
N'échouera pas deux fois  
  
.  
  
J'ai peur pour nous tous  
Dans la nuit noire  
Une ombre s'est éveillée  
Qui rôde et sème  
Sa terreur silencieuse  



	9. Le phénix renaît de ses cendres

Le phénix  
Renaît de ses cendres  
Qui aurait cru  
La paix si fragile  
  
Si peu acceptent de voir  
Si peu acceptent la vérité  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres   
Est de retour parmi nous  
  
Tous unis  
Contre le même ennemi  
Jusqu'à la mort  
Combattre ses mensonges  
  
Et qu'importent  
Les haines enfouies  
Le rire moqueur  
D'un enfant inconscient  
  
Il rit de nos failles  
Joue de nos colères innassouvies  
Ne le laissez pas  
Tirer les fils de la discorde  
  
L'univers  
Cède sous mes pieds  
Je ne te laisserai pas  
Anéantir nos joies  
  
Je hais le combat  
Trop souvent dans ma folie  
J'ai déversé ma rage  
J'ai hurlé dans le noir  
  
Le choix n'est plus à faire  
Quand l'orage menace  
De crever sur nos têtes  
Je combattrai la peur  
  
Tous unis   
Pour ne pas perdre espoir  
Le phénix  
A surgi de la cendre 


	10. Le dernier des Maraudeurs

  
Lune vengeresse  
Reprends possession de la bête  
La Nuit ton amie  
A éteint les étoiles  
  
Toi que nul n'avait su vaincre  
Evadé des geôles sombres d'Azkaban  
Un jet de lumière froide   
T'a précipité dans l'abîme  
  
J'ai vu le rire moqueur   
Se figer sur tes lèvres  
J'ai vu la peur subite  
Altérer ton regard clair  
  
Le temps   
A suspendu son cours  
Impuissant, glacé d'angoisse  
Je t'ai regardé tomber  
  
Lune vengeresse  
Regarde-moi le pleurer  
Le dernier des Maraudeurs  
Attend ton étreinte glacée.  



	11. Vivre

  
  
Pourquoi rester quand tous  
Se sont éloignés  
Qui suis-je  
Pour leur survivre  
  
Vivre  
Pour pleurer l'ami  
Vivre pour voir vaincus  
Ceux qui l'ont abattu  
  
Vivre  
Pour continuer la guerre  
Pour défier les ténèbres  
Qui nous séparent  
  
Vivre  
Pour venger les morts  
Vivre pour tuer le traître  
Qui a dénoué nos liens  
  
Vivre  
Pour que l'espoir perdure  
En mémoire du père  
Vivre pour protéger le fils  
  
Je reste quand tous  
Se sont éloignés  
Je leur survivrai  
Pour garder leur mémoire  
  
Merci pour vos reviews! Je crois que je vais m'arrêter pour quelque temps (en fait jusqu'à la sortie du tome 6) par manque d'inspiration..  
je crois bien que Remus est en train de devenir mon personnage préféré! Je vais quand même pas continuer mon obsession sur Sirius, ça vire à la nécrophilie..  
  
**Eiream : ** Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews.. de mon côté j'attends de nouveaux poèmes sur fictionpress!   
  
**Moonytoon : ** Merci pour la pub!!! Dès que j'ai le temps je vais lire ta fic (surtout vu le titre... j'ai une petite intuition sur la nature d'un des personnages...)  
  
**dreyd : ** Non je t'assure je n'avais pas oublié Peter! Mais "le dernier des Maraudeurs" ça sonne quand même mieux que "l'avant-dernier Maraudeur" ou "un des deux derniers Maraudeurs", non? Alors j'ai considéré que Peter, vu sa trahison, ne méritait plus ce titre..  
N'empêche, je crois qu'il va jouer un rôle important dans les prochains tomes, Harry ne lui a pas sauvé la vie pour rien. Qui vivra verra... 


End file.
